


A Knight Will Come

by mooseman13579



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dark Forces 2: Jedi Knight, Gen, Valley of the Jedi, Warning: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseman13579/pseuds/mooseman13579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, there was a battle so fierce that it destroyed the Sith and many Jedi. It's fury created the Valley of the Jedi and what few survivors carved their grief into the stone. But in time, they forgot their grief, they forgot the Valley.</p>
<p>But the spirits of the Valley did not forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the prophecy  
> A Knight will come  
> A battle will be fought  
> And the prisoners go free

_A Knight will come,_

_A battle will be fought,_

_And the prisoners go free._

 

Once, long ago, there was a great war among the stars. Jedi Knights and Sith Lords set worlds on fire with their fury. The war was long and the Force cried out as it received each of the dead. Finally, the Jedi Knights were driven to Ruusan to make their last stand.

The battle was so fierce, it rent the earth and created the Valley. In the midst of the battle, the Jedi Knights gained the victory, but they were betrayed. In their moment of triumph, the Sith Lords trapped every spirit they could reach within the Valley, including themselves.

The survivors wept, Jedi and Sith alike. They carved the Valley with their sorrow so that all might know of the tragedy that had befallen. Then they gathered themselves and they left. But they told themselves that, one day, a Knight would come, a battle would be fought, and the prisoners go free.

Their words lived on, even when they did not, passing into myth and legend as the people in the stars forgot about the war.

 

But those in the Valley did not forget.

–

First, a man found the Valley. Not a Knight, but he had the gift.

_Help us, free us, save us_ , They said.

But the man looked on the Valley and was afraid, he ran.

And he did not help them.

_A Knight will come_ , the Jedi Knights said.

_No one will come_ , the Sith Lords said.

–

Then seven came to the Valley. They were trained, but they were cruel.

_Help us, free us, save us_ , They said.

But only one heard, and he was weak.

And he could not free them.

_A Knight will come_ , the Jedi Knights said.

_No one will come_ , the Sith Lords said.

–

Then one came to the Valley. Young and untrained, but full of light.

_Help us, free us, save us_ , They said.

And he heard them. They saw he was the son of the first, and they knew the first had not forgotten Them.

And he sought to save them.

_A battle will be fought_ , the Jedi Knights said.

_He has come_ , the Sith Lords said.


End file.
